


Briser la Glace

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drama, Good Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Promises, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Steve s'était réveillé dans une monde sans Loptr. Il ne savait ce qui était advenu de son amant. Toute trace de son existence à l'exception de la photo qu'il avait de lui avait disparu. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour aller de l'avant dans ce vingt-et-unième siècle. Mais un jour, Fury vint le chercher pour un travail. Et dans le dossier, il y avait une photo de Loptr...
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Briser la Glace

Steve était dans une salle de sport à taper dans un sac de boxe. A chaque coup, un coup de canon, un bruit de mitrailleuse, l'explosion d'une grenade, … résonnait à ses oreilles. Et derrière ses paupières, il revoyait les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait perdus. Des camarades, des amis, un amour… Les deux plus grandes pertes à ses yeux étaient bien Bucky et Loptr.

Son ami d'enfance était mort au combat mais Loptr, Steve ne savait pas du tout ce qui était advenu de lui. Il l'avait recherché pourtant. Il avait demandé à Peggy, il avait fouillé les archives, il n'y avait aucune trace de Loptr Svendsen. Absolument aucune si ce n'était une photo de lui qu'il conservait dans sa boussole. Cela lui avait permis de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce beau brun d'origine slave.

En désespoir de cause, et supposant que Loptr devait, comme les autres, être mort, Steve avait essayé de vivre dans ce nouveau monde, dans ce futur qui lui semblait étrange et lui échappait pour beaucoup de choses.

Alors qu'il frappait son sac de boxe, il se remémorait une énième fois sa conversation avec Loptr alors qu'il survolait l'océan dans l'avion d'Hydra. Leur dernière conversation juste avant qu'il ne provoque son crash dans la glace et son hibernation pendant près de septante ans.

_« C'est mon choix, Loptr. »_

_« Non, tu ne peux pas ! On va trouver un autre moyen ! Par les Nornes, Steve ne fait pas ça ! »_

_« On a plus le temps, Loptr, si j'attends trop et qu'aucune solution n'est trouvée, il y aura beaucoup de morts. Ici, je suis au milieu de nulle part. » Silence. « Loptr, ce que tu voulais me dire, il faudra attendre mon retour. »_

_« Cela risque de prendre du temps avant que l'on se revoie, Steve. »_

_« Samedi prochain à huit heures ? »_

_Il avait entendu un rire étouffé entre deux sanglots._

_« Si tu veux. Cela me donnera l'occasion de te botter les fesses. Tu es pire que Thor… »_

_« Pense à l'inviter. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta famille. »_

_« Et moi j'ai hâte de te la pré… »_

Il n'avait pas pu entendre la fin de sa phrase mais il se doutait de sa signification même si Peggy n'avait pas pu, par un étrange mystère, lui confirmer. Elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir du soldat qui était aux communications ce jour-là. Steve était dans le flou total et souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son Loptr.

Comme toujours quand il se laissait aller, sa force surhumaine finit par briser le sac remplit de sable tout en le propulsant à une dizaine de mètre, répandant tout son contenu. Steve inspira profondément avant de s'en saisir d'un autre d'une seule main, comme s'il ne pesait rien, et de le suspendre au crochet de métal.

« Vous avez du mal à dormir ? »

Steve sursauta légèrement et tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de sport. Nick Fury, l'homme qui lui avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé, ce qui lui était arrivé, se tenait là.

« Vous êtes en mission, Colonel ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Il s'agit de me renvoyer dans le monde ? »

« Il s'agit de le sauver, » fit Fury en lui tendant un dossier.

Steve le prit et reconnut immédiatement le cube bleu.

« L'arme secrète d'Hydra. »

« Howard Stark a repêché ça dans l'océan pendant qu'il vous recherchait. Il en a conclu la même chose que nous. Le Tesseract est sûrement la clé d'une forme d'énergie illimitée et constante. Et notre monde en a cruellement besoin. »

« Et qui vous l'a volé ? » demanda le Soldat en lui rendant le dossier.

« Il s'appelle Loki et … il ne vient pas d'ici. Vous devrez assimiler beaucoup d'informations si vous nous rejoignez. Le monde est devenu encore plus étrange que celui que vous connaissiez. »

« Désormais, je crois que plus rien ne peut me surprendre. »

« Je suis prêt à parier le contraire. Un kit de débriefing vous attend dans votre appartement. »

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Steve rentra chez lui se préparer à reprendre l'uniforme.

xXxXxXx

Quand il arriva sur la base volante du SHIELD, Steve avait le visage fermé mais le cœur troublé. Il avait lu le dossier dans son entièreté, il avait observé les photos. Une seule l'avait marquée. Loptr… Ou Loki puisqu'il s'était présenté comme tel à Nick Fury. Il viendrait d'Asgard… Ainsi c'était peut-être ça qu'il voulait lui dire…

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, certaines choses concordaient par rapport à ce que Loptr lui avait dit. Thor était le frère de Loki et venait lui aussi d'Asgard. Ce nom, il l'avait entendu tellement de fois de la bouche de son beau et tendre slave.

Quant à la photo, il n'avait pas changé. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas vieilli. Car changé, d'une certaine manière, Steve le pensait. Loptr semblait bien plus pâle et fatigué que dans ses souvenirs. Plus mince aussi. Et le plus important, son regard. Il n'avait pas reconnu son regard. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de luminosité. Tout était très sombre quand l'image avait été tirée des caméras de surveillance.

Il patienta en silence, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD le retrouve. Lui devrait intervenir pour l'arrêter. Il en profiterait aussi pour avoir une conversation avec lui.

« Les coordonnées, » fit soudain un agent. « Ca colle à soixante-sept pourcents. Non, en données comparées à soixante-neuf pourcents. »

Steve s'approcha de l'agent et observa l'écran avec attention. Il était en Allemagne, à Stuttgart. Encore l'Allemagne … Avait-il choisi ce pays à dessein ou par nostalgie ? Il le saurait aussi très bientôt.

« C'est lui, » affirma-t-il en se redressant. « C'est sûr et certain. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? » demanda Fury quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Je le sais, c'est tout, » répliqua-t-il avant de partir. « Je vais enfiler ma tenue. »

xXxXxXx

Steve observait avec un brin d'horreur son amour menacer tous ces gens et leur parler de soumission. Il préférait éviter d'intervenir avec autant de monde mais il ne put pas se résoudre à voir un vieil homme, de toute évidence un vétéran allemand, se relever et être sur le point de se faire exploser par cette lance magique. Rien que voir une voiture de police voler et atterrir sur son toit avait suffi pour qu'il s'en méfie.

Il bondit de son point d'observation et s'interposa. Il tira son bouclier et le tir ricocha pour retourner à son envoyeur, le faisant tomber à terre.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu en Allemagne et que j'y ai vu un type vouloir dominer les autres, on a eu quelques désaccords. »

« Le Soldat, » ricana le Dieu en se relevant. « L'homme d'une autre époque. »

« Si je suis d'une autre époque, toi tu es de quand, Loptr ? » demanda Steve.

Le Dieu n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Natasha Romanoff était arrivée avec le Quinjet, toutes armes à feu dehors.

« Loki, lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous ! » ordonna-t-elle à travers un haut-parleur.

Steve vit Loptr tirer vers le Quinjet. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun dégât à déplorer. Enfin, il ne pensait pas. Il lança son bouclier et partit immédiatement au corps à corps. Il donna un coup de poing en plein visage de son amant.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il perçut quelque chose de différent. Il avait vu juste. Son regard était bien différent. Disparu le beau vert forêt. Il n'y avait plus que le plus froid et le plus glacial des bleus.

« Je t'en prie, Loptr. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, » lui dit-il.

Mais le Dieu n'entendit rien et attaqua. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, son amour étant réfractaire à toute discussion, Steve referma son cœur et laissa ressortir le soldat en lui. Il avait un devoir à accomplir. Il devait donc mettre Loptr hors d'état de nuire.

« A genoux, » entendit-il alors qu'il avait la crosse de la lance tout contre son crâne avec cette pression désagréable justement pour qu'il se soumette.

« Tu me connais mieux que ça, non ? » répliqua-t-il en se relevant pour lui donner un coup de pied à revers. « Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée ! »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus que son amant fut propulsé au loin par un tir. Une armure rutilante tout en rouge et or atterrit juste à côté de lui. Stark… Le fils d'Howard. Mais son intervention fit se rendre Loptr. Cela fit tiquer Steve. Il était encore bien trop frais et dispos pour se rendre. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Surtout connaissant le slave et son côté roublard. Il allait le garder à l'œil.

xXxXxXx

Loki avait l'esprit vide et se laissait manipuler sans même chercher à se rebeller. Depuis la disparition de Steve, de son précieux capitaine, il avait comme un trou béant dans la poitrine. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait pareil sentiment et il n'arrivait pas à le faire disparaitre.

Au bout de quelques années à souffrir ainsi, il s'était tourné vers la magie pour soigner son cœur. Enfin, soigner … occulter serait un terme plus exact. Seule la présence d'un être cher et aimé pouvait annuler le sort. Sauf que le seul qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, avec tant de passion et de cœur, il avait disparu dans un abîme de glace. Et lui n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver à cause de l'énergie de ce maudit Tesseract.

Et voilà que l'être qui le contrôlait lui demandait d'aller le chercher pour le lui donner. Le revoir, revoir ce cube d'énergie bleu, l'avait mis partiellement en colère mais rien de plus. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur du chagrin. Mais il savait qu'il devait. Il n'avait envers ce cube que colère et haine pour lui avoir arraché bien avant l'heure ce qui lui était de plus précieux.

Mais il se laissait contrôler, vulgaire pion sur un échiquier. Il avait juste l'esprit vide, ne faisant pas attention à ce que l'Autre lui commandait de faire. Son corps agissait simplement. Sa langue, sa verve s'exerçait seule sous les idées de l'Autre. Lui ne faisait rien de particulier qu'attendre la fin.

Soudain il entendit une phrase qui le ramena quelque peu.

« Je pourrais faire cela toute la journée ! »

' _Steve ?'_

Il aurait voulu parler, murmurer son nom mais il en fut bloqué. Mais ses yeux ouverts ne l'empêchaient pas de regarder.

Impossible. Il était là, devant lui, à côté de cet étrange homme de métal rouge et or. Son costume était un peu différent mais il reconnaissait la bannière étoilée. Le symbole de l'Amérique. Son corps luttait contre Capitaine America.

Etrangement, alors qu'il se sentait encore clairement en pleine forme, il vit l'Autre décider de sa reddition. Sûrement calculée. Mais à quoi, Loki n'en savait rien et n'y réfléchissait pas plus que cela. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son bel américain, se demandant s'il rêvait ou non. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait, le sortilège qu'il avait tissé autour de son cœur s'étiolait pour faire ressurgir ses émotions les plus fortes.

Il s'en sentit partiellement submergé mais là encore, son corps ne réagit pas plus que cela, totalement soumis à l'Autre. Il suivit en silence les Mortels dans leur avion et s'installa sur un siège. Il observa son précieux Steve du coin de l'œil, se rappelant progressivement chaque instant qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Il entendit soudain le tonnerre et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet vers le ciel, l'Autre lui laissant volontiers ce geste. Thor … Son énergie était là. Il en était presque certain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peur de quelques éclairs, Loptr ? » demanda Steve.

« J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent, » répondit honnêtement Loki.

Encore une fois, l'Autre l'avait laissé parler, n'ayant pas de meilleure réponse à donner.

Au même instant, un bruit sourd comme quelqu'un qui venait d'atterrir sur la toiture fit résonner le métal de l'avion. Effectivement, Thor était là. Cela promettait de joyeuses retrouvailles… Il sentit à nouveau le contrôle total de l'Autre sur son esprit alors que le Dieu du Tonnerre entrait dans l'appareil pour se saisir de lui. Il ne risquait pas de pouvoir choisir ses propos et saluer son frère ce soir-là. D'un autre côté, en le voyant ainsi en colère et remonté contre lui, le Dieu du Chaos devait avouer ne pas vraiment vouloir le serrer dans ses bras. Cette impression se conforta quand il atterrit brutalement sur le sol au bord d'une falaise deux minutes plus tard. La chute … Sa magie se mit instinctivement au travail pour le soigner et remettre ses quelques vertèbres déplacées en place.

Il ne contrôla rien de la discussion et vit son frère exprimer son chagrin et sa joie de le revoir, mais également sa colère alors que l'Autre disait ne pas savoir où était le Tesseract. Ce qui était faux, Loki pouvait le sentir. Il était le Dieu des Mensonges après tout. On ne pouvait lui mentir sans qu'il ne le remarque. Mais il n'avait lui-même pas l'information sur la localisation du cube. Il venait de reprendre pleinement conscience qu'une heure à peine auparavant. Et encore, il n'avait pas le contrôle de son corps.

« Ecoute-moi bien mon frère, … » fit Thor avant d'être emporté par l'étrange homme de métal.

« Je suis tout ouïe, » ricana l'Autre à travers sa bouche.

' _C'était vraiment nécessaire ?'_

' _Laisse-moi m'amuser.'_

' _Thor n'est pas une personne avec qui on peut s'amuser ainsi.'_

' _C'est ce que nous verrons…'_

Loki s'assit sur la pierre et posa son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait un peu plus bas. Anthony Stark, le fils d'Howard probablement, contre Thor maniant son marteau comme toujours. Le Mortel ne se débrouillait pas trop mal face à un Dieu mais combien de temps cela durerait ? Difficile à dire.

Le Dieu vit du coin de l'œil Steve atterrir en parachute et interrompre les deux têtes brulées dans leur combat. Thor avait ce regard… Steve avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait jamais lui dire probablement, même s'il n'avait que des visées purement civilisées, quand Thor était engagé dans un combat, il n'était pas raisonnable. Ou très difficilement.

' _Oh non…'_

' _Oh si !'_

' _Il va se faire tuer !'_

' _De toute façon, ces Mortels périront lors de l'assaut,'_ ricana l'Autre.

Loki voulut intervenir quand il vit Thor bondir en avant, brandissant Mjolnirr mais il sentit ses muscles se figer.

' _Regarde-le mourir une fois encore !'_

' _Non !'_

' _Tu es à moi, fils d'Odin ! A moi ! Ma marionnette !'_

Le marteau tomba … sur le bouclier et une onde de choc rasa la forêt sur une bonne trentaine de mètres autour des guerriers. Et Steve était toujours en vie. Son fameux bouclier en vibranium. Loki en était soulagé. D'autant plus que Thor, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer, accepta de suivre les Mortels et le rejoignirent pour le mener jusqu'à leur base. Il était leur prisonnier. Mais pas seulement le leur, il était aussi celui de l'Autre, sa petite marionnette.

Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

' _Ton précieux ami a un sursis apparemment. Qu'importe,'_ ricana l'Autre. ' _Ils mourront tous d'ici quelques jours. Et ce sera par ta faute. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu transperces ton amour avec le sceptre.'_

Loki voulut pleurer, exprimer son horreur et son chagrin, mais Il l'en empêcha, contrôlant le moindre de ses muscles. Le Dieu était pris au piège de son propre corps, impuissant.

Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Un Asgardien ne se rendait jamais. Il avait été faible, déboussolé, mais maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, que Steve était là, bien vivant, que son cœur éprouvait à nouveau des sentiments, il n'aurait de repos qu'une fois qu'il serait libre et empêcherait l'invasion sur Midgard. Ou au moins mourrait en essayant. Mais il ne resterait pas soumis. Cela était une certitude.

xXxXxXx

Steve se tenait assis au centre de commandement, il observait Loptr par le biais de vidéo-surveillance. Il avait écouté le discours qu'il avait servi à Fury, il l'analysait. Non ce n'était pas Loptr. Pas totalement. Et pourtant, il avait vu un instant une lueur dans son regard. Peut-être l'avait-il rêvée ? Il n'en était pas certain.

« Il est plutôt attachant, finalement, » commenta le Dr Banner.

« Loptr va faire traîner les choses, » soupira Steve. « C'est sa façon de faire. »

« Pourquoi appelez-vous mon frère Loptr ? » demanda Thor.

« C'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté à moi il y a plus de septante ans. Et nous avons passé de nombreux moments ensemble. De bons moments. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est du genre roublard et qu'il peut être dangereux quand on se mêle de ses affaires. »

« C'est en effet mon frère tout craché, » confirma le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Pourtant il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec lui, » continua le Soldat. « N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez lui ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Son comportement ? Sa façon de vous regarder ? »

« Loki est étrange depuis quelques temps. Il est comme … je ne saurai dire. »

« Un malade mental ? » proposa le Dr Banner.

« Modérez vos propos, » répliqua Thor. « Loki a perdu la raison mais il vient d'Asgard et c'est mon frère. »

« Il a tué quatre-vingt personnes en deux jours, » intervint Natasha le regard sombre.

« Il a été adopté. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit le nœud du problème. Loptr est différent. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez objectif, Capitaine Rogers, » commenta Natasha Romanoff.

« C'est là que vous vous trompez. Si je dois l'arrêter, je le ferai. Mais je peux quand même affirmer qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. »

« Et quel est son état normal, selon vous, Rogers ? » demanda le Colonel Fury en arrivant.

« Il est déjà certain qu'il n'est pas en bonne santé. Il avait bien meilleure mine alors qu'il était avec moi sur le front allemand. »

« Encore cette histoire… »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire ! J'ignore comment, mais peut-être que … sa magie peut l'expliquer… mais toute trace de son existence a été effacée à l'exception de ceci. » Il sortit sa boussole de sa poche et la montra. « C'est une photo de Loptr. Je l'avais avec moi quand je suis tombé dans l'océan. Il n'a pas pu l'effacer. »

Thor prit l'objet en main et examina la photo. Il reconnut son frère malgré les vêtements midgardiens. Il semblait heureux. Et à en croire le Mortel, cela datait plus ou moins de la période où il s'était refermé sur lui-même.

« Quand bien même il n'est pas en bonne santé, cela ne justifie en rien son comportement, » fit l'agent Romanoff.

« Et son regard ? »

« Son regard ? » répéta Thor.

« Son regard est aussi bleu et froid que la glace. »

« C'est impossible, » dit immédiatement le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Je vous dis ce que j'ai vu. Ses yeux étaient bleus. »

« Les yeux de mon frère sont verts. Ils le sont toujours. »

« Je sais. Ce qui me laisse penser qu'il n'est pas lui-même. »

« Comme l'Agent Barton, » commenta pensivement la russe. « Mais comment ? »

« Je me pencherais sur la canne de Loptr. Elle est peut-être magique mais elle ressemble vraiment à une arme d'Hydra. »

« Ca, cela reste à voir, » fit Fury. « Mais elle semble alimentée par le cube. Et j'aimerais savoir comment Loki s'en est servi pour faire de deux de mes meilleurs agents ses deux nouveaux singes-volants personnels. »

« Ses singes-volants ? » répéta Thor, perdu. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Le Magicien d'Oz ! » s'exclama Steve, fier.

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement.

« Je … J'ai compris la référence. »

« On va jouer, Docteur ? » demanda Tony Stark.

« Bien sûr, » fit le Dr Banner.

« Moi je vais parler à mon frère, » dit ensuite Thor.

« Je vous accompagne, Thor, » sourit Steve. « J'ai moi aussi deux trois choses à lui dire. »

Fury se plaça derrière les écrans pour assister à l'échange entre les trois hommes depuis les caméras.

« Et demandez-lui aussi ce qu'il prévoit, » dit-il au passage.

« Une armée pour envahir Midgard, » répondit simplement Thor. « Des Chitauris. Hélas, je ne peux vous en dire plus, » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

« Peut-être que je pourrais lui soutirer quelques informations, » réfléchit Steve. « C'était un jeu auquel j'aimais m'adonner avec lui. »

« Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne, » intervint Natasha Romanoff. « J'aime aussi jouer à ce jeu. »

Elle les mena vers la cellule de verre dans laquelle était emprisonné le Dieu du Chaos. Il se tenait au centre, droit comme un piquet avec un sourire narquois accroché sur le visage.

« Loki, il faut qu'on parle, » commença le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Je n'ai rien te dire, Thor. »

« Et à moi ? » demanda Steve. « On devait discuter après tout, Loptr. »

« On devait … Mais plus maintenant. »

La voix du brun s'était faite très légèrement hésitante tandis qu'il avait les poings serrés. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas à l'aise.

« Sauf que je dois te parler. »

« Pas moi. »

« Loptr… »

« Loptr est mort, Soldat ! »

La voix s'était faite plus dure et sèche, dangereuse. Quant au regard, il était à nouveau froid, glacial même. Cela fit remonter un frisson dans le dos de Steve. Pourtant il avait toujours ce doute, ce pressentiment.

« Tu mens. J'ai toujours su quand tu me mentais et tu le sais. Dis-nous la vérité, Loptr. N'aggrave ton cas. »

« Que j'aggrave quoi, misérable Mortel ? » ricana-t-il avant d'avoir un léger hoquet de douleur.

Steve fronça les sourcils en le voyant serrer la mâchoire. Il vit l'ombre de vert éclairer son regard de tristesse et de peur mais pas pour lui-même. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, une micro-seconde à peine.

« Souffres-tu ? Es-tu blessé ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Loki ne répondit rien, ne faisant que le fixer avec un sourire narquois. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne voulait pas parler. Pas se confier. Ou bien ne pouvait-il pas ?

Steve échangea un regard avec les autres avant de tenter une autre approche.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu sur Terre ? Quel est ton plan ? »

« Vous gouvernez. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Si tu avais l'âme d'un meneur, tu ne serais pas devenu un simple agent de communication. »

« Parce que c'est avec ça que tu vas prétendre me connaître ? » ricana Loki, moqueur. « Tu ne me connais pas du tout, Midgardien ! Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! »

« Tel était le sujet de notre prochaine discussion non ? A notre prochain rencart. Excuse-moi d'arriver en retard. »

« Cela n'a plus aucune importance. »

« Cela en a pour moi. » Loki se détourna d'eux en ricanant. « Très bien… Pourquoi nous gouverner ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? Tu veux être quoi ? Un roi ? Un dieu ? »

« Je suis un dieu ! »

« On n'est pas des dieux, Loki ! » rétorqua Thor. « Nous sommes aussi mortels qu'eux. Nous naissons, nous vivons, nous mourrons. Exactement comme eux. »

« A quelques millénaires de différence. »

« Tu veux parler de différences donc …, » fit Steve qui avait appris à passer du coq à l'âne avec son amoureux pour le faire parler. « Et si tu nous disais de quelle couleur sont tes yeux. »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Quelle est cette question idiote ? »

« Réponds juste. »

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Pour me faire plaisir ? » proposa Steve. « Tu me le dois bien puisque tu t'apprêtes à briser mon cœur. »

Le brun garda un sourcil relevé un instant avant de soupirer.

« Mes yeux sont verts. »

« Oh vraiment ? » fit l'Agent Romanoff en approchant. « Puis-je regarder ? J'aime les yeux verts. » Elle approcha de la paroi de verre avant de s'écarter. « Vous êtes un menteur. Vos yeux sont horriblement bleus ! »

Elle recula de quelques pas avant de froncer les sourcils. Comme les deux hommes d'ailleurs. Les yeux de Loki avaient partiellement changés. Juste quelques secondes encore. Ils passaient du bleu au vert pour redevenir bleus. Comme s'ils clignotaient. En même temps, les muscles du brun semblaient tendus à l'extrême et ses traits encore plus tirés. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que le bleu ne gagne à nouveau la bataille. Steve en était sûr. Loptr luttait contre quelque chose.

« Tu es contrôlé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Loki ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce vrai, mon frère ? » demanda Thor à son tour.

Il garda le silence et s'écarta simplement de la paroi.

Ils lui posèrent de nombreuses questions mais tombèrent à chaque fois sur un mur. Du moins un mur silencieux mais pas sans réponse. Le corps en revanche avait ses réactions et elles étaient porteuses de réponses à un point que l'Agent Romanoff prit un peu les rênes de l'interrogatoire.

Soudain, Loki se figea totalement, tendu à l'extrême. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et irrégulière.

« Steve…, » murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

« Loki ! »

« Loptr ! »

Ils se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule et s'agenouillèrent tous les trois aux côtés du brun. Steve l'attrapa doucement par les épaules et le souleva de telle manière à ne pas le faire souffrir. Il vit du sang couler de ses narines et ses yeux semblaient soudain … comme éclatés.

« Je vais appeler une équipe médicale, » dit directement la russe en fonçant vers l'interphone.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon frère ? » demanda immédiatement Thor à la vue du sang.

« L'Autre …, » murmura Loki. « Steve … »

« Je suis là. On va te soigner. »

« Non… Le … le sceptre… utilise le sceptre. »

« Le sceptre peut te soigner ? »

« Non… »

Le brun ferma les yeux en grognant de douleur.

« Utilise … le… Tess… »

Des hommes arrivèrent pour transporter Loki dans l'aile médicale. Les scanners furent effrayants. Pour une raison inconnue, il faisait de l'hypertension et ses vaisseaux sanguins éclataient les uns après les autres, certains saignements ayant déjà endommagés certaines parties de son cortex cérébral. Quand bien même ils arrivaient à le sauver, il ne fallait pas compter à un rétablissement total.

« Ca c'est sans compter sur sa magie, » murmura Thor en pénétrant dans la salle d'examen où Loki était allongé.

Il écarta assez brutalement les médecins qui tentaient de lui barrer la route et retira les menottes anti-magie pour que son frère se soigne de lui-même. C'était à son avis sa dernière chance. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Bats-toi, Loki. Même si je t'ai toujours dit le contraire à cause de ta magie, je sais que tu es fort. J'en ai toujours été persuadé. Maintenant il est temps que tu le prouves ! »

Steve pénétra à son tour dans la salle mais bien plus calmement et prit la main de son amour et la serra dans la sienne. Il espérait qu'il le sentirait, sa présence, son soutien. Il avait disparu, enfoui sous la glace, mais maintenant il était là. Ils pourraient enfin avoir leur rencart. Avec plus de septante années de retard. Mais pour cela, Loptr devait survivre.

L'alarme sonna. L'Helicarrier était attaqué. Steve embrassa la main de Loptr et partit directement là où on avait besoin de lui. Il s'assura juste que des hommes soient postés devant la salle dans laquelle l'homme, ou plutôt l'être de sa vie, reposait.

Une attaque surprise orchestrée par un homme du SHIELD qui était somme toute manipulé. Quant aux autres hommes, des ennemis du SHIELD justement …

« Au travail, » soupira-t-il en attrapant son bouclier.

xXxXxXx

Le rapport de dégâts et des pertes fut contrariant. Certes, ils avaient récupéré Clint Barton mais ils avaient perdus de nombreux hommes, l'Hélicarrier était endommagé et le sceptre était à nouveau dans la nature. Avec l'Agent Barton n'ayant pas beaucoup d'informations – car contrôlé, il ne jugeait pas utile de demander ce qui ne concernait pas ses missions propres – et Loki dans le coma, il était impossible de savoir où se déroulerait l'invasion.

Tout le monde était installé autour de la table à essayer de déterminer le lieu où tout se ferait quand un médecin entra dans la salle. Il présenta une tablette au Colonel Fury.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons une bonne nouvelle, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « L'état de Loki s'améliore. »

« Est-il réveillé ? » demanda immédiatement Steve.

« Non, » répondit le médecin. « Mais tous les dégâts causés par les différentes hémorragies sont presque tous guéris par on ne sait quel miracle. »

« C'est sa magie, » expliqua Thor. « Elle l'a toujours sauvé. Même dans les pires situations, elle était là pour le protéger et le sauver. Elle était juste bloquée par les menottes quand il a subi … ce qu'il a subi dans la cellule. »

« Si jamais il se réveille, je lui tire une flèche dans l'œil, » dit l'Agent Barton

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Clint, » rétorqua Natasha Romanoff. « Il se pourrait que Loki était aussi contrôlé que toi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est en effet une hypothèse, » confirma le Colonel Fury. « Et nous devons espérer qu'il se réveille pour nous révéler tout ce qu'il sait. Alors évitez de l'abattre. »

Clint Barton soupira.

« Bien, patron. »

Ils reprirent leurs suppositions et devinettes quant à la future invasion, Steve avec une boule d'espoir qui brûlait doucement dans le creux de son estomac en sachant que Loki guérissait. Et même si les dégâts laissaient quelques séquelles à son esprit, il veillerait sur lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

xXxXxXx

Loki était dans l'obscurité. Il ressentait une douleur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Alors il s'évertuait, avec sa magie, de la faire disparaître progressivement. Mais il était frustré. Un sentiment d'urgence lui oppressait le cœur. Il n'arrivait juste pas à déterminer pourquoi, sa tête bien trop douloureuse pour lui permettre d'aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes en même temps.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Des hommes, des Midgardiens, s'affairaient autour de lui. Ils parlaient fort, beaucoup trop fort… Une horrible migraine s'installait et leurs propos ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. Il agita la main et il soupira de soulagement quand le silence revint. Il porta la main à sa tête et se massa la tempe tout en se levant. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'avait-il d'urgent à faire ? Parler à Steve … et à Thor … Mais de quoi ? L'Autre … Qu'a fait l'Autre ? Il avait encore du mal à se souvenir. Il y avait comme un voile de brume sur sa mémoire.

Il sentit des mains l'agripper et il réagit instinctivement. Il mit tout le monde à terre. Il se concentra sur les énergies alentours et trouva bien rapidement celles de Steve et Thor. Il les connaissait tellement bien.

Il ouvrit la porte verrouillée sans moindre difficulté et partit dans leur direction s'appuyant contre le mur pour garder son équilibre. Tout en marchant, il continua de réfléchir et rassembler au plus vite les réponses à ses questions car ce sentiment d'urgence continuait de l'oppresser. Mais pourquoi…. Pourquoi ?!

« Loptr ! »

« Steve, » murmura le brun en tendant le bras vers ce dernier.

Il s'effondra dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, le cœur gros.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Loptr, » répondit Steve avec douceur en le serrant contre son torse. « Tu trembles. Je te ramène à l'infirmerie. »

« Non. »

« Loptr… »

« Ca va… Ma magie continue de me guérir… » Loki s'écarta et jeta un regard sur son frère. « Thor… Je … »

« Content de te revoir, mon frère. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut encore se considérer comme tel, » soupira le Jotunn. « Mais … » Il soupira. « J'ai un sentiment d'urgence mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu as perdu la mémoire ? »

« Non… Elle est … juste inaccessible pour le moment. J'arrive à … sentir que quelque chose d'énorme va se produire mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. »

« Votre cerveau a été endom…, » commença un médecin avant d'être interrompu par le Jotunn.

« Cela n'a aucune incidence sur ma mémoire. C'est ma faute. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Steve.

« C'est un sortilège que j'ai lancé il y a longtemps. Il a assourdi mon cœur et … Mélanger au pouvoir de l'Autre, tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, depuis ma chute du Bifrost, est comme … voilé … sous un épais manteau de brume. »

« Allons nous installer quelque part pour parler, » dit alors le Soldat en constatant que les tremblements de son amour ne faiblissaient pas. « On va tout t'expliquer. Peut-être que quelque chose va te revenir. »

« Peut-être. J'espère … »

Ils se rassemblèrent au centre des opérations et Loki s'installa entre Thor et Steve. Ce dernier lui tendit un café.

« Noir avec deux sucres, » sourit-il.

« Tu n'as pas oublié, » murmura le brun avec un petit rictus amusé.

« Quel sort as-tu utilisé, Loki ? » demanda Thor. « Et quand l'as-tu lancé ? »

« J'ai combiné Algiz, Isa, Laguz et Hagalaz, » répondit avec honnêteté le sorcier.

« Algiz et … Hagalaz ?! » s'exclama Thor. « Mais … Même moi qui n'utilise pas la magie, je sais qu'il ne faut surtout jamais les combiner ! »

Loki ne commenta pas.

« Et je l'ai fait peu après… »

« … que j'ai sombré, » termina Steve à sa place.

« Oui. »

« C'est toi qui a effacé la mémoire de tout le monde ? »

« Et toute trace de mon existence, oui. Je le fais à chaque fois pour ne pas qu'on me cherche. D'autant plus que j'étais proche de toi… » Il but une gorgée de son café avant de soupirer. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Comment savez-vous que vous avez fait quelque chose si vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? » demanda Fury.

« J'ai dit que mes souvenirs étaient comme derrière un voile, pas que je me souvenais de rien… »

« Colonel, » souffla Steve.

« Colonel. » Il posa ensuite son regard sur Clint Barton. « Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait à l'Agent Barton et … croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. Je n'étais pas aux commandes et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais la volonté de me battre contre l'Autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Natasha Romanoff. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné cette volonté ? »

« Le sortilège que j'ai lancé a été brisé. »

« Comment ? »

Loki regarda simplement Steve en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est en te voyant que le sort s'est brisé. Tu étais la clé. Seule une personne chère à mon cœur pouvait le faire. »

« Et moi je ne suis pas cher à ton cœur ? » demanda Thor, vexé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer sur ce débat-là avec toi maintenant, Thor, » soupira le Jotunn. « D'autant plus que tu refuseras de comprendre certaines choses, comme toujours. » Il se frotta les yeux un instant avant de reprendre. « Alors j'ai pris le contrôle de l'Agent Barton… j'ai fait du grabuge dans une ville allemande mais … dans quel but ? »

« Envahir Midgard, » répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Tu as … enfin, avais, une armée de Chitauris. »

« Les Chitauris …, » murmura Loki, pensif.

Certains souvenirs refaisaient légèrement surface, toujours avec ce voile. Des créatures immondes d'une violence inouïe et d'un appétit vorace ! Et envahir Midgard … une photo d'un immeuble passa à l'avant de son esprit mais il n'arriva pas à déterminer où il était. Il n'existait pas encore à son précédent passage dans son royaume.

« Passe-moi une feuille et un crayon s'il te plait, Steve, » dit-il rapidement.

Il reçut dans la minute le matériel demandé et il reproduit le bâtiment qu'il voyait.

« Est-ce que cela vous parle ? » demanda-t-il en montrant son croquis.

« Oh le salopard ! » s'exclama un homme en costard-cravate dont il reconnut immédiatement l'affiliation.

Un Starck. Le fils d'Howard…. En même temps, il y avait son nom sur la tour … Cela paraissait évident.

« L'invasion se fera à New York, » dit alors Steve dans un soupir. « Il faut faire évacuer la ville. »

« Il y a bien trop de personnes, » rétorqua Fury. « Ce ne sera pas possible sans créer un mouvement de panique. Il y aura bien plus de blessés avant même le début de l'invasion. »

Loki continuait à réfléchir à ses autres souvenirs, tachant de percer cette obscurité qui les recouvrait. Il se souvint alors des derniers instants, sa lutte contre l'Autre et ses derniers mots. La lumière se fit sur ses pensées.

« Le sceptre ! Où est le sceptre ? »

« Envolé, » répondit Fury.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu as parlé du sceptre avant de t'évanouir, » avança Steve.

« Oui. C'est la clef pour refermer le portail. Il peut annuler le pouvoir du Tesseract. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Loki… »

« Thor ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ? »

Le brun soupira.

« Ce sont des pierres d'infini, Thor. »

« Les germes de l'univers ? »

« Je le savais déjà pour le Tesseract mais je le pensais au fond de l'océan… Et accessoirement responsable de la mort de Steve… »

« Je suis en vie, » fit ce dernier en lui serrant la main. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt, Loptr. »

Loki sourit et hocha la tête, serrant cette main en retour, rassuré car cette fois-ci, même si Steve décidait de partir au combat, il serait derrière lui pour veiller sur lui.

« Bon, tous ces sentiments sont bien beaux mais nous avons un devoir à accomplir, Messieurs. »

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel, » firent les deux soldats d'une même voix.

« Loki, tu n'es pas un soldat de Midgard. »

« Loki Prince d'Asgard peut-être pas, » répondit le Sorcier avec un sourire. « Mais Loptr Svendsen, lui est un soldat de l'Armée de Terre des Etats-Unis, au même titre que Steve Rogers. »

« Et en tant que tel, nous répondons présents à l'appel des troupes, » termina Steve avec un sourire complice.

« La seule variante comparée à mon premier passage ici en tant que Loptr, c'est que cette fois-ci, j'ajoute ma magie à l'équation. »

Ils élaborèrent ensuite une stratégie tandis que l'Hélicarrier prenait la direction du continent américain. Ils allaient endiguer cette invasion dans l'œuf !

xXxXxXx

Loki apparut juste derrière Steve et créa un mur de glace pour les protéger de quelques tirs ennemis avant d'aider son amant à se relever.

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la sieste, » dit-il pour plaisanter.

« Je pourrais faire ça… »

« Toute la journée, » termina le sorcier en riant. « Oui, je sais. »

« Bon, les amoureux, » commenta Clint dans l'oreillette. « On se remet au travail ? Cette invasion ne va pas s'arrêter toute seule ! »

Steve et Loki échangèrent un regard plein de promesses avant que finalement le second se téléporte sur un toit pour avoir une meilleure vision de l'environnement et interagir sur ce dernier avec plus d'aisance. Et accessoirement tirer quelques flèches aussi.

Chaque flèche qu'il tirait vaporisait ses ennemis dans l'atmosphère.

« Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! » s'exclama Clint. « C'est quoi cette arme ?! »

« Loki ? » fit Thor.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu utilises ta magie ? »

« Pas vraiment. Celle de mon arc plutôt. Est-ce un problème ? »

« Faudra vraiment que je l'essaye ! » commenta l'archer midgardien.

« Vous n'avez pas la force nécessaire pour le manier, Clint Barton. Il vous tuerait en aspirant votre énergie vitale. »

« Bon, vous avez fini votre petite discussion ? » demanda Iron Man. « Parce que j'apporte la fête à domicile. »

« C'est une fête dont je me passerai, » rétorqua Natasha Romanoff.

En effet, l'homme en armure arrivait en volant à vive allure, poursuivi par un énorme monstre volant. Loki réagit immédiatement en le voyant arriver droit sur les Avengers.

« Thor… Foudre ! »

« Où ? »

« A mon signal. »

Il se téléporta de nombreuses fois sur les toits de New York et tissa une toile de magie capable de supporter la magie de son frère. Puis, satisfait, il planta sa lance pour faire paratonnerre.

« Maintenant ! »

Thor chargea et envoya une salve d'éclairs frapper la lance et parcourir la toile que le Sorcier venait de tisser. Rapidement, de la créature monstrueuse, il ne se dégagea plus que fumée et relent répugnant de chairs carbonisées tandis qu'elle s'écrasait sur la route à quelques dizaines de mètres des Avengers en contrebas.

« Tout le monde va bien en bas ? » demanda Loki. « Steve ? »

« On va bien, grâce à vous. Merci, Loptr. » Il entendit un soupir. « Il faut refermer ce satané portail où il ne servirait à rien de combattre ces choses. »

« J'ai trouvé le sceptre, » fit Natasha Romanoff. « Si quelqu'un peut l'amener là-haut… ? »

« Je vous y téléporte, » répondit directement le Sorcier en apparaissant à côté d'elle.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Mortelle et, ensemble, ils apparurent non loin de la machine conçue par le scientifique Selvig.

« Faites-le, » dit immédiatement Loki. « Je préfère éviter de toucher à nouveau au sceptre. »

Il resta en retrait, alerte à la moindre menace, tirant sur des ennemis le temps que la russe se charge de fermer le portail. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait un angle de tir parfait pour tirer justement à travers ce dernier et atteindre le vaisseau-mère des Chitauris. Ces créatures fonctionnaient comme un collectif. En détruisant le vaisseau, il cessait immédiatement l'invasion ! Il banda alors son arc et le chargea au maximum de son énergie vitale. La flèche qu'il décocha luisait, aussi brillante qu'un soleil, mais d'une teinte aussi verte que ses yeux, la couleur de son essence même. La flèche partit à travers le portail, traversa l'espace et frappa sa cible.

Il observa l'explosion, satisfait, alors que les Chitauris tombaient tous en même temps, tels des mouches. L'instant suivant, le portail était refermé et tant le sceptre que le Tesseract étaient sous scellés, bien protégés dans deux mallettes distinctes, elles-mêmes scellées par la magie de Loki pour que personne ne puisse jamais les utiliser.

Le combat était fini et ils pouvaient tous se reposer. Le Jotunn buvait un café bien mérité après tout cela et fut agréablement surpris par l'étreinte qui venait dans son dos, douce et pourtant si virile.

« Steve, » murmura-t-il.

« Je te dois un rencard, je crois, » murmura le soldat dans son oreille.

« Dis un endroit, n'importe lequel, et je t'y emmène, » répondit alors Loki en se retournant pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

« N'importe lequel ? »

« N'importe où sur Midgard, nous y serons dans la seconde. »

« Le pub où l'on s'est rencontré, » sourit Steve.

« Il existe toujours ? »

« Oh que oui. »

« Loki…, » fit la voix de Thor un peu plus loin.

« C'est Loptr ce soir, Thor, » répliqua-t-il. « Et je ne suis pas disponible avant demain soir. »

« Mais … »

Loki et Steve n'entendirent pas la suite car le Sorcier les avait téléportés. Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans les rues, main dans la main.

« Rattrapons le temps perdu, » fit Steve en poussant la porte du pub.

« Rattrapons le temps perdu, » répéta le Jotunn avec un sourire. « Et je te promets d'être totalement honnête à mon sujet, cette fois. »

« Cela me changera, » rit le Midgardien. « Je t'aime, Loptr. »

« Moi aussi, Steve. Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de commander auprès de la serveuse. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire.

FIN


End file.
